Some types of recent vehicles include on-vehicle electrical equipment to which high voltage is applied. Patent Document 1 indicated below discloses, as electric equipment to which high voltage is applied, an inverter 53 that converts direct-current power supplied from an on-vehicle battery to alternating-current power and supplies the alternating-current power to a motor for travelling. Patent Document 1 further discloses a structure that protects the inverter 53 in a vehicle collision. In a collision, a reinforcement member 3 deforms to lift the inverter 53 upward, thereby preventing the inverter 53 from coming into contact with a transaxle 52 located behind the inverter 53. Reference numerals used above are those used in Patent Document 1 and are not relevant to those for elements described in the embodiment of the present disclosure.